A Christmas Wish
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: It is Christmas Eve of 1876. Scarlett O'Hare dislikes Christmas with fiery passion, she would rather work on Christmas and make the lives worse for others around her then spend Christmas with her family. Will three ghost be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

**A Christmas Wish **

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

**A/N**: Bonnie is still alive in this story, even though Melanie is dead. Okay since some people want me to explainhow Bonnie is still alive I will. The horse accident hasn't happened yet. I no she was four or so when she died.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

It was a cold December day, the year was 1876. It had been three years since Melanie Wilkes death from complications of her pregnancy, four long good for nothing god forsaken years.

The snow fell down on the city called Atlanta, Georgia, people in Atlanta loved the Christmas holiday, not only did they love the joy of being together but the joy of having one another with them during this time of year. Everyone loved this time of the year, everyone except … Scarlett O'Hara. Scarlett was a beauty of Atlanta every young girl wanted to be her. After all she had everything only some women could only dream about. Her lovely chestnut hair braided around her head setting off her emerald green eyes, her lovely dark green dress with a black design laid at the bottom, the neck and wrist.

Scarlett sat at her desk at the lumber mill going through the many papers that lay on her desk listening to the merriment going on outside in the cold December air. Oh how Scarlett hated Christmas it was the worst celebration of them all. Not only was the merriment wrong, but the thought of being glad to be off work on that holiday. How could people do such a thing? Give money up for just one day off? Scarlett never could understand it; thank goodness she didn't have to deal with such a thing.

Yes she was married to the richest man in Atlanta Rhett Butler and had a daughter by the name of Bonnie Blue Butler. Even though Scarlett had a family she just thought the idea of Christmas, buying gifts, singing, being happy was just a bunch of Fiddle-Dee-Dee.

While she worked on her days duties the door opened to find her sister Carreen standing there in front of her desk.

"What do you want here?" Scarlett asked looking up from a paper.

"I'm here to invite you to our Christmas party Scarlett. Don't you remember the parties we used to have out at Tara?" Carreen asked with hope in her now adult eyes.

"I don't remember such things." Scarlett said giving her sister a mean and cold look.

"Oh but Scarlett you have to remember." Carreen said with a gasp.

Scarlett stood up and stomped her foot. "I don't have any good memories of Christmas. All I remember is that ma died on the eve of Christmas and then pa three years after. That's all Carreen." She said banging her fist on the desk.

"But Christmas---" Carreen started but was cut off by her older sister.

"Christmas is a bunch of Fiddle-Dee-Dee." Scarlett said sitting back down in her chair.

"Scarlett you don't believe that? You can't." Carreen said shaking her head back and forth.

"I do now get out---"Scarlett swung her left hand to the door.

"Excuse me."Came a deep voice.

Scarlett looked over and jumped for there was a man standing there.

"Yes what can I help you with sir?" Scarlett asked raising her eyebrows.

"Um yes every year we have a donation from a…Frank Kennedy." The man said looking at the piece of paper in his gloved hand.

"Mr. Kennedy has been dead for ten years now sir." Scarlett said looking at the man crossly.

"Oh well maybe you would like to make a donation then Mrs. Butler." The man asked holding up the small tin can.

Scarlett looked at it and pushed it away with her hand. "I don't do charity work, the only charity work I know is my own. " Scarlett stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Scarlett!" Carreen gasped in horror. How could her sister be so heartless?

"Well I don't and you know well that I do not." Scarlett said whipping her head looking at her sister.

"Good day then Mrs. Butler." The man said as he left the mill with the can empty.

"Aren't you going to leave as well? I seem to have no use for you." Scarlett said looking her sister straight in the eye.

"I guess you don't, not anymore anyways. I guess you've always been a self spoiled self centered person Scarlett. I guess I was wrong on who I thought you were." Carreen said slamming the big wooden door behind her.

"Good riddance to them both." Scarlett said under her breath as she went back to her papers. All of a sudden she realized one was missing. "Ashley where are the sales for this month!?" she yelled as she stood up from her desk while the chair made a scratching noise as it rubbed the old, wood floor, the sound rang in the cold air that filled the mill. The whole mill was really falling apart. Scarlett hadn't kept it up like she out to. When Frank died Scarlett did what she darn well pleased with the place.

Ashley came in moments later with an old, grey, holey suit on. Ashley hadn't been the same since Melanie had died all toughs years ago. He had to take care of a nine year old son. He couldn't possibly keep up with all of this. "I'm sorry Scarlett here is the sales from this month. I must have left them in the upper left hand corner of my desk I'm sorry." Ashley said handing the stack of papers to Scarlett while his right hand shook form the cold.

"Thank you Ashley that will be all." Scarlett said looking back down at her papers. There were so many papers she had to look over before six. While doing this she looked up a few times to see Ashley trying to warm his rough, dried out hands on what they had left of a fire.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Scarlett's mean and shrill voice came.

Her voice rang in Ashley's ears for a few moments before he answered her question. "It's cold in her Scarlett. Haven't you thought of buying some wood for the fire to heat the place?" he asked looking at Scarlett over his shoulder.

"Come here." Scarlett said in a cold chilly voice pointing her finger in front of her desk.

Ashley walked over to her desk slowly wondering what she wanted.

"Don't dawdle!" Scarlett yelled tapping her foot under her dress. She hated it when people took their sweet little time. Money doesn't grow on tree's you no. Scarlett thought after saying this to Ashley.

Ashley walked faster until he reached her desk again. "Yes" Ashley said looking Scarlett in the eyes.

"I don't pay you three dollars a week for you to just stand in front of that fire. You have other things you have to do." Scarlett glared at him with hatred forming in her eyes. "Getting wood for the fire cost money and keeping it up cost money. Do I look like a person who would spend money on such a lechery?" Scarlett asked putting her hands on the many papers in front of her.

"You do own a lumber mill you could at least take some of that lumber and put some in here. You do have quite a lot of money." Ashley said looking at Scarlett without a single care in his eyes.

Scarlett wanted to yell at him, fire him. Oh how much she wanted to fire him. Ever since he told her that he was going to marry Melanie her life was a living black hole from then on out. Scarlett opened her mouth to speak but the chimes of six stopped her. She looked at the lock and indeed it did say six. "You're lucky it's six. Get your coat and get out of here." Scarlett said stacking up the papers.

Ashley went and got his old coat, while Scarlett put on her lovely fur coat. They made their way over to the door.

"Scarlett tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if I could have the day off to spend with Beau?" Ashley asked looking down at Scarlett.

"Fine if you must but if you come in late and you're done at the mill. Is that understood?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes I do understand and don't worry I won't come in late." Ashley said with a smile as he left Scarlett's side.

Scarlett made her way down the icy wet road. She had to walk a few inches to get to her hours and buggy. "Drive me home now" Scarlett said as she sat in her buggy. How she loved being rich.

When she got home her daughter Bonnie waited for her just like any little girl would for their mother.

"Mother, mother!" Bonnie said with excitement as she jumped up and down at the sight of her mother.

"What do you want?" Scarlett asked in a mean voice looking down at her lovely daughter of eight.

"I wanted to give you a hug and to say I'm happy that you're home." Bonnie said with disappointment in her young voice.

"Go tell someone else, like your father he has to be around here somewhere. I'm busy right now." Scarlett said not even giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she made her way inside the big house.

Bonnie just stood there saddened by how her mother acted. Her mother never really loved her it was always her daddy who did everything. Whenever she fell and scraped her knee or someone to just play with it was always her daddy who did all those things for her. One thing Bonnie wanted more than anything this Christmas…was a mother who really truly cared for her.

"Scarlett you have got to take some time out for us and Bonnie." Rhett said as he sat in the parlor with Scarlett who at the time was reading a book. She was trying to get away from what he was saying.

"Rhett you know I'm busy why ask me this every year?" Scarlett asked looking away from the flames of the fire.

"You're not busy now. Why don't you take Bonnie out and go ice skating or take her to get a Christmas dress. "Rhett said taking Scarlett's warm china hand in his.

"Rhett---you know I can't stand Christmas. You're lucky I agreed letting you putting up that Christmas tree." Scarlett said pointing at the six foot tree sitting over by the fireplace.

"Bonnie wanted to. She wanted her mother there to help her decorate the tree, you know what? I had to do it because you're not around anymore Scarlett" Rhett said looking at his wife. "This is why Bonnie likes me better."

"She does not." Scarlett said with a gasp how could he say such a horrid thing?

"Yes she does I saw what happened when you came home. You practically ignored our daughter. What if she wasn't there wanting to give you a hug? You would have just walked passed her. All you did was pushed her away. "Rhett said with anger in his voice. "Every night she asks me when is mother going to read me a story or when is mother going to take me out to play or you're going to love this one Scarlett…when is mother going to pay attention  
to me? I can't answer all of those but the last one I wish I could Scarlett. I wish I could say tomorrow mother's just busy. Tomorrow mother will play dolls with your or tomorrow mother will read you a story tomorrow mother will love you. But I can't because I don't know what you're going to be like the next day. Will you be in a good mood, or a bad mood? I don't know so I can't tell her." While he walked back and forth with this drink in his left hand.

Scarlett sat in the chair motionless her body gone cold. What Rhett said was it true? Oh poor little Bonnie.

"Speechless are you? Well it's the truth and unless you change it quickly Bonnie won't want anything to do with you." Rhett said as he left the room. Rhett went to Bonnie's room to tell her goodnight.

Scarlett still sat there frozen in her place. After a while Scarlett got up and went to Bonnie's room before retiring for bed. Before she entered she heard Rhett's loving voice.

"Bonnie what do you want this year for Christmas?" Rhett asked his daughter who sat on his lap.

"For mother to play with me...and to love me." Bonnie's little voice came.

Rhett didn't know what to say.

Scarlett was so shocked by what Bonnie had said. Did she really miss her all that much?

Rhett placed little Bonnie into bed and kissed her forehead and left the room.

After Rhett was gone Scarlett entered Bonnie's room. There on the big four poster bed laid her daughter dreaming peacefully. Scarlett went over to her daughter and began rubbing her hand up and down her small cheek. "Oh Bonnie you know I love you so." Scarlett said in a whisper still stroking her daughter's cheek.

Bonnie rolled over to the other side with a sigh. Scarlett left a few minutes later to go to her own bed. She dressed for bed after Mammy unlaced her corset. "Thank you Mammy that should be all." Scarlett said sitting in her bed.

Scarlett snuggled down in her warm covers and fell into a light sleep. It wouldn't be long before she would be woken by the sound a cry in the night.

"Scarlett" said a creepy eerie voice.

Scarlett sat up in bed with a chill going down her spin. "Who is it? Who's there?" she asked in a scared voice. "Rhett if it's you it's not the least bit funny." While her covers covered her small mouth.

"Scarlett "the voice came again. This time the voice sounded in some way like Scarlett knew it. Moments later a green fog came through the door.

"Pa!" Scarlett said with shock. What and how was her father here? He was dead, dead now for eleven years.

"Yes it is me my lovely daughter Scarlett." Gerald said holding up a candle to revile Scarlett who had backed up against her bed as far as she could go.

"What do you want Pa?" Scarlett asked with fear in her face and voice.

"I'm here to tell you this. Tics three people will come to you in the dead of night, while you have no idea." Gerald said looking at his daughter with a set face.

"What, what are you talking about Pa? Three people will visit me? Pa its night no one will visit me now." Scarlett said with cockiness in her voice.

"Be warned my daughter for these three ghost will come upon you." Gerald said pointing at his daughter.

"Ghost, Pa you're out of your mind. Things like that don't exist.

"I'm here aren't I?" Gerald said

"Why yes but—"Scarlett couldn't finish her sentence. It was either the thought of what her father might say…or do.

"You have been a very cold hearted person Scarlett. You don't really care about the ones around you, not even your husband Rhett or lovely daughter Bonnie. Bonnie longs for you to play with her and be the mother she wants." Gerald said looking down at his daughter.

Scarlett looked up at her Pa with fear in her eyes. "Oh yes I do know about that my daughter." Gerald said. "I and your mother have been watching for quite sometime now, so we know what goes on in your life."

Scarlett was quit for a little while. Her parents knew what was going on down here! Oh her mother must dislike her so.

"Three will come one at midnight, two and four this evening." Gerald said with the wave of his hand a hole appeared where the door was. "Good night my daughter and let these spirits change you for you need it." Then he was gone never to be heard from again.

Scarlett sat there scared out of her skin. Her Pa was just in her room, alive and kicking oh it was so good to see him. Of course she wouldn't have known it with how scared she was. Then she thought three spirits? Fiddle-Dee-Dee ghost didn't exist. Scarlett lay back down and fell into a light sleep.

**A/N:**Hi everyone, what do you think so far of this story? I hope you like it. Tell me what you think? I need to know if you want me to continue with it. Oh and I got my book done Forever Doesn't Always Mean Forever. I got to the 50,00 words well it was more like 51,4... some odd words. I won I was one of the few that made it to that point:) I will post another chapter soon I just want to see how a GWTW Christmas story goes over. Don't worry I haven't for gotten about Taken! A Walk Into The Sunset and Lost With In A Fairy Tale. I will update them soon. I've started another chapter for Taken! If you would be so kind as to review, thank you very much:)


	2. Chapter 2: Last Christmas

Chapter 2: Last Christmas

The wind blew rapidly outside Scarlett's window. The snow fell down as if it was a blizzard outside. Scarlett lay nice and warm, safe and sound in her lovely bed. Nothing could disturb her from her slumber. The dark warm room was lit by the light of the glow of the fire; it crackled in the dead of night. While Scarlett dreamt of all the money she was making there was a loud noise, almost as if something had swung open. Her eyes opened wide, Scarlett sat up to see the window shutter banging up against the window with quit the force. Scarlett stepped out of bed and over to her widow, it happened to be next to her bed so she didn't have to walk all that far, but for Scarlett it was a trip.

"Stupid window I thought I asked someone to fix that." Scarlett mumbled under her breath while she shut the window after fixing the shutter. Scarlett was getting ready to turn around when she heard something, something like chains rattling or something of that kind. Scarlett whipped around, what she saw she didn't expect.

"AW! Who are you and what do you want," Scarlett asked looking at a young man standing behind her with a soldier's uniform on. It was dirty and holy for it had been quite some time since this young man had seen a kind heart or hand.

"Don't you know me Scarlett?" the spirit asked with a shock. How could she not remember him? It wasn't that long ago.

Scarlett stood there for a few moments thinking but nothing came to mind. "I don't know who you are; now get out!" Scarlett yelled putting her lovely blue robe on. Whatever this was it wasn't funny. She didn't know this man standing before.

"I was the man that was in love with you at a young age, the one who asked you to marry me," The spirit started. "I was your first husband from long, long ago."

"Charles Hamilton! It has been a while hasn't it," Scarlett stated with a gasp how could this be? Charles had been dead for almost ten years.

"I am known as spirit now. That is what you shall call me," Charles said with a smile upon his young face.

"Why are you here tonight spirit?" Scarlett asked sitting back on her bed. She found this very odd why would she be having such a dream as this? It must have been all the stress from work and of course Christmas.

"I am here to show you your Christmas past," Charles said looking at Scarlett with that same little boy look he had all those years ago.

"My Christmas past... Why would you want to show me my past for? I've lived it once I know what it was," Scarlett stated making sure Charles knew this.

"Do you know, let me show you once more just to see if you remember. Give me your hand Scarlett and we shall be off to see this past you so well remember," Charles said offering Scarlett his hand.

"I don't know I could---," Scarlett started looking at Charles then at his hand.

"Trust me Scarlett, trust me as you once did," Charles said with gentleness.

Scarlett took his warm hand and they were off, off to see Scarlett's past. Charles took her out the door and into what seemed a thick fog.

"Charles…I mean spirit where are you talking me? All I see is this thick gray fog," Scarlett asked as she began to cough from the fog.

"We are almost there. Just hang on tight," Charles said taking Scarlett's tighter. Within a few short minuets they were in front of what seemed to be a very big house.

"Do you remember now?" Charles asked as they walked up to the house.

"Yes I do. It's Tara," Scarlett answered with happiness but her tone of voice would soon change.

"What happened, Scarlett?" Charles asked wondering if she knew the answer because he certainly did.

"I would rather not talk about it," Scarlett said looking from the house. This memory was such a painful one.

"Let's watch then," Charles said as they entered the big two story plantation house. "Look it's you." He pointed at a little girl of seven. She was in very small room sitting on the bed with a sad face. The child wore what seemed to be a very old red dress with her dark chestnut hair back in little faded red bows on each side, her lovely dark green eyes looked at the floor with sadness in them.

"Scarlett," A mean and shrill voice came from behind the door.

Scarlett stood up quick and straightened out the wrinkles in her old dress, than she faced the door.

While a women came into the room with a scowl upon her face and bitterness in her heart. She wore a dark blue dress with a black pattern around the neck, bottom and wrist. The ladies chestnut chair was up in a French twist which set off her dark brown eyes.

"Yes Mother," Scarlett asked facing her mother who now stood in the door frame to her daughter's room.

"Why are you just sitting there? You know you need to be practicing your walk." Ellen said looking at her daughter crossly.

"I know mother but I practiced my walk for hours. I was wondering if I could go over to Melanie Hamilton's. Her family is having their annual Christmas party," Scarlett said looking her mother in the eyes with her pleading ones.

"Do you think the girls that got to be the Beauty's and the southern belles of Atlanta went to Christmas parties? No they didn't. No you can't go. You do want to be the great beauty and southern belle of Atlanta don't you?" Ellen asked her daughter who still had those pleading dark green eyes.

While Scarlett watched this she realized that was how she was treating her own daughter Bonnie. Oh how she had become such a bad mother. When Scarlett was younger she vowed that she wasn't going to be a mother like that. In turn though it had happened Scarlett was the same kind of mother her mother was to her when she was a little girl growing up.

"Yes mother I do but---"Scarlett started but was cut off by her mother.

"Then why did you ask if you could go for? Now practice your manners," Ellen said leaving the room slamming the door behind her.

Scarlett threw herself onto her bed and cried out all the tears that had been inside for so very long.

"I DON'T HEAR YOU PRACTICING," Ellen yelled moments later. It was almost as if Ellen hated her daughter. For all Scarlett knew her mother hated her so very much. Scarlett wished so very much for a mother who cared and loved her.

Scarlett stood up and began practicing her manners. "It's such a nice day out sir don't you think? Oh I'm so flattered by your complement. Would you be a dear and get that for me, thank you so very much," Scarlett started.

"That's my little girl," Ellen said with happiness in her voice. Scarlett knew it was all an act. Her mother was never proud of anything she did. Her Pa was the one who always loved anything and everything his daughter did as long as she was having fun.

While Scarlett practiced she thought she heard something. Scarlett went to the door and saw that her mother had fallen asleep in her room. This was her chance to get to that party. Scarlett climbed out her window and down the tarsi. Within a few short minuets Scarlett was at Twelve Oaks. She knocked at the door with so much excitement. Melanie answered the door to find her friend standing there.

"Scarlett!" an eight year old Melanie said with joy. Oh it was so good to see her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Melanie!" Scarlett said back giving her a big hug.

"I was hoping you would show up," Melanie said as she went through the house with Scarlett. "There are so many presents underneath the tree this year."

Scarlett and Melanie sat around the three with smiles upon their little faces. "Open this one, it's from me," Melanie said handing Scarlett a somewhat tall box. It was covered in green paper with a gold bow wrapped all around it.

"Oh Melanie but I didn't get you anything for Christmas. Mother wouldn't let me get anything at all this year for nobody. I can't accept this," Scarlett said pushing away the gift. It wasn't right that Melanie got her something but she didn't for her.

"It's alright I don't need anything anyway," Melanie said with a smile as she handed Scarlet the gift.

Scarlett took the gift from her friend's hands and placed it on her lap. The bow came off and so did the lid. Scarlett picked the gift out of the box to reveal a very beautiful snow globe.

"I remember that snow globe. I still have it sitting on the fireplace in the sitting room," Scarlett said with a smile going across her lips. "Bonnie used to always ask if she could see it---" Scarlett stopped when she thought of her daughter.

It was an ice blue color with silver glitter around the top of it and bottom. Inside the snow globe where three pine trees that were covered in snow. Next to trees sat a house it was almost like…

"It's Tara," Melanie said. "Now whenever you are lonely or afraid you can look at this. Turn the key on the back."

Scarlett turned the key and it began to play a beautiful melody.

"Oh Melanie it's just beautiful thank you so much," Scarlett said giving her friend a hug. This would be a Christmas Scarlett would remember always, even no within a few short minuets it would turn into disaster.

"Spirit let's go," Scarlett said as she stood there and watched all this.

"Why?" Charles asked looking at Scarlett. "You're having so much fun as a child."

"I want to go back now take me back," Scarlett commanded. But it was too late the door bell rang a few minutes later; Melanie's father got the door.

"Where is she? Where is Scarlett!?" Ellen yelled as the door was opened. Ellen stormed inside determined to find her daughter. She disobeyed her.

Scarlett froze with fear she was going to get it from her mother.

"Scarlett! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING OVER HERE?" Ellen yelled as she took Scarlett by the arm. "You're not coming over here ever again."

Charles and Scarlett left with in a sweep of Charles hand.

"I'm sorry I should have left before all that." Charles said feeling sorry for Scarlett.

"That was the last Christmas I ever got to spend with friends. After that mother watched me night and day like a hawk. From then on it was always work, work and more work. Mother used to always say 'To become the very best you have to give up things to get what you want to if ands or buts about it.' Indeed I did. I got the beauty and the southern belle of Atlanta but it cost a price my friendship with my best friend." Scarlett said as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought back on those awful memories.

"I'm sorry---," Charles said putting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"Just go," Scarlett said as she lay down on her bed with a sad sigh.

"But Scarlett---," Charles started once again but was cut off.

"I said leave," Scarlett said as her voice got higher. With that said Charles was gone leaving Scarlett in her grieving moment.

Scarlett just laid there in all her misery and sorrow. That was one Christmas she would never forget no matter who tried to help. Rhett couldn't even ease the pain of that last Christmas she had suffered. Scarlett cried herself to sleep for that's how deep that trip had been.

**A/N**: Poor Scarlett, so now you know why Scarlett treats Bonnie the way she does. What do you think? I'm looking forward in reading your reviews thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing the present

Chapter 3: Revealing the present

Scarlett once again fell into a troubled sleep. How could Charles have known of her past like that? That was the worst Christmas she had ever had. Why did her mother have to do such a thing for? It was all because her mother wanted her to be the beauty, the southern belle of Atlanta. Scarlett did want this but if she would have seen how things were going to be she would have never have done such a thing. She tossed and turned when all of a sudden she was awakened by a smell. It was the smell of roses many, many roses. Scarlett woke to see yet another person standing there, not just any person it was…

"Melanie! It's so good to see you," Scarlett said with a smile. Could this really be Melanie Wilkes? The lady who had died over four years ago?

Melanie didn't say a word all she did was smile with a glimmer of happiness in her caring and loving eyes.

"Spirit what are you here to show me?" Scarlett asked going over to the edge of her big bed.

Melanie laughed her lovely laugh. "Why Scarlett you haven't changed a bit in. You may call me Melanie I'm not like Charles or as he likes to be known now as Christmas Past," She put her hand over her mouth to try and hide the laugh. Her laugh stopped so she could tell Scarlett why she was here. "I'm here Scarlett to show you the present. Now if you would please take a seat and look into your vanity mirror and I shall show you what you have been missing and what you have seen."

Scarlett went over to her vanity mirror and sat down in her chair. What was Melanie going to show her? A small chill ran down Scarlett's back as she sat there waiting to see what the present was to bring.

"Behold the present." Melanie said waving her hand over the mirror reviling what has happened in Scarlett's life.

Behind Melanie's hand the mirror changed from a glassy reflection to what seemed to be a sitting room. A fire place was pushed up against the wall where the door was. A Christmas tree that was decked out in lights, ornaments and of course a small angel with a red velvet dress sat at the base of the tree, sat to the left of the fireplace. With presents ranging from all sizes small, medium and large all around it. A little girl about eight with a big smile on her young face sat down next to the tree with her father sitting in his arm chair. The little girl was so excited she could hardly sit still. Christmas was her favorite time of the year. Not only because she got a lot of gifts, baked cookies for Santa and was read "The Night before Christmas" because she got to spend it with her family…with her daddy anyways.

"Bonnie, Rhett…this is my house," Scarlett said looking at Melanie with wide eyes. "Why are we at my home for?" she asked still looking at her friend.

"Watch and you shall see," Melanie told Scarlett pointing at the mirror.

Scarlett looked back at the mirror to see that the scene had not changed. Bonnie and Rhett where still sitting in the sitting room.

"Can I open one daddy?" Bonnie asked with wonder in her light blue eyes. "Please?"

"Alright Bonnie but only one then we have to wait till morning when mother is with us," Rhett said smiling down at his lovely daughter. He loved seeing her so happy on Christmas. Rhett knew how hard it was for Bonnie to understand the troubles her daddy and mother where going through. After all she was only eight.

"Okay daddy." Bonnie said with a smile as she looked around the tree for a present that she wanted to open. Bonnie took one from underneath the tree. It was a rather large box it was wrapped in a gold wrapping with a white bow on it. Bonnie shook it with delight but it didn't make a sound. "What is it Daddy?" still shaking it she was determined to find out what it was.

"I don't know Bonnie Blue you will just have to open it and find out." Rhett said with a smile upon his face. Rhett loved the curiosity that sparkled in his daughters eyes.

Bonnie tore the wrapping paper off quickly. Bonnie didn't think she could grab at it fast enough. Underneath the paper was a white box. Bonnie took the white lid off to reveal a china doll. The doll had dark curly hair, light blue eyes, fair skin; she wore a powder blue dress with white lace around the bottom of it, along with a little pair of Mary Jane shoes. "Daddy she's beautiful," Bonnie said with a smile going across her small lips. Bonnie had many dolls but this one seemed a lot more special than any of the other ones she had.

"I'm glad you like her. You know who she's supposed to be?" Rhett asked his daughter as she sat on his lap.

"Me!" Bonnie said with excitement. Wow she had never had a doll that looked like her before.

"Yes it is Bonnie Blue. It came all the way from New York just to be with you," Rhett said running his hand through his daughter's lovely curls. "Your mother and I thought you would like it."

"I wish mother was here," Bonnie's little voice came as she looked at her new doll. It really was quite beautiful but Bonnie wished her mother could have been there to celebrate this moment in time.

"Oh I am here Bonnie I am," Scarlett's voice rang out.

"They can't see you Scarlett. This is what is happening," Melanie putting her hands on Scarlett's small shoulders.

Scarlett went back to the lovely moment. Oh how she wished she could be there, to be there with her family having fun, spending time with them.

"I know Bonnie. I know you do," Rhett said placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Scarlett really hadn't been there for Bonnie since she was born really. She was in a way but in most ways she wasn't there as a mother what so ever.

"Where is mother?" Bonnie asked looking up at her daddy.

"She's still at work Bonnie Blue, but don't worry she will be home soon," Rhett said giving his daughter the answer.

"Why does she have to work on Christmas for?" Bonnie's voice came once again.

"I don't know honey because she wants to I guess," Rhett said giving his daughter the best answer possible.

"Oh," Bonnie said with a sigh. She wished her mother was around more often. "Daddy when I'm at school a lot of the children tell me that mother doesn't care about me is that true?" while she sat her new doll on her lap.

Rhett was quiet for a moment. He really didn't know how to answer this question. He very well knew that Scarlett really didn't like the idea of being a mother. She would much rather be doing what she was now then taking care of her little girl. "She cares for you Bonnie Blue---" Rhett didn't know how to finish out the answer.

"You see daddy you can't even tell me if she does and you're my daddy. You're supposed to know everything," Bonnie said with a glimpse of tears forming in her eyes.

Rhett wiped away her tears and told her not to cry on Christmas Eve. "Bonnie, please don't cry its Christmas Eve and tomorrow will be Christmas. Guess who will be here very shortly?" Rhett said tapping Bonnie on the nose.

"SANTA!" Bonnie said with excitement in her voice.

"That's right but you have to get to bed and go to sleep before he gets here." Rhett said with a smile.

Bonnie got off his lap and went and put the milk and cookies out then went to bed and waited till morning came.

While Scarlett watched the sight her heart began to get very heavy. Scarlett began to fill very sorry for her little girl. She had begun to realize how much she really wasn't there for Bonnie. When she lost her first tooth, her first day of school and many other things Scarlett had missed out on. It was all because of her work all she cared about was herself and her work.

"Come I must show you another vision before my time is up," Melanie said as she put her hand in front of the mirror.

"Wait please, wait." Scarlett said gripping Melanie's wrist.

"I'm sorry Scarlett but I must move on." Melanie said waving her hand once again in front of the mirror causing it to change once again.

This time the scene was different. There was what seemed like a small shack of a house. There were a few windows out of it with boards missing from the side and the yard was somewhat small.

"Where are we Melanie?" Scarlett asked looking at the small house and yard.

"You don't know where we are at Scarlett?" Melanie asked looking at her with confusion

Scarlett shook her head no. She had never seen this house in all her life.

"It's Twelve Oaks Scarlett….Ashley's home." Melanie answered

"What how could this be Twelve Oaks, I knew it was in ruins when the war broke out but I thought they rebuilt it and all." Scarlett said with shock. This couldn't be Ashley Wilkes home, it just couldn't be.

"It is after I passed on things just fell apart in poor Ashley's life. Beau is now twelve. Oh how I have missed so much in my child and husband lives," Melanie said with a deep sigh.

The scene changed a few seconds later, to the inside of the house. It was much worse than the outside. The walls where old, dark and damp, the floor was just plain old dirt. The only thing that kept them warm was a small fire in the fireplace.

Ashley stood in front of the fire that was warming one of the small rooms. Beau came in a few minutes later with his hands rubbing together trying to keep himself warm the best that he could.

"Father why don't we have more money that you said we were going to have?" Beau asked sitting in his chair by the small fire. "Wasn't Aunt Scarlett supposed to give you a Christmas bonus?"

"I'm sorry to say Beau but she didn't give me a Christmas bonus this year. I barely got my weekly pay, Scarlett about cut me from my job." Ashley said, handing Beau his dinner of a can of beans.

"Why don't you just quit for Aunt Scarlett and go someplace else Father? Whatever job you get it would be a lot better than where you're working at now." Beau said taking a bit of his dinner.

"I know Beau but right now I can't afford to quit my job, I know I'm not getting paid a lot but at least we have a roof over are head and food." Ashley said putting his hands by the fire.

"I didn't know he lived like this Melanie I…" Scarlett was speechless. Just a matter of a few years ago he was living like he had always lived.

"Now you know Scarlett, while you live in the lap of luxury my husband and child live in a shack of a house." Melanie said with tears filling her eyes.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry." Scarlett said covering her mouth with her hand. How could she do such a thing to an old time friend?

"I have one more thing to show you." Melanie said once again changing the scene. This time it was Tara.

"Tara, why are we here?" Scarlett asked looking away from the mirror and at Melanie.

"Every year since you were a sixteen year old your family has held a Christmas party," Melanie said sitting down on Scarlett's bed.

"I remember all those parties I used to love going to the parties and having all the beaus around me," Scarlett said with a small laugh.

"Yes you remember only things you did but nobody else." Melanie said shaking her head back and forth. "Let's take a look at what the parties are like without you."

People began talking and laughing as the sitting room came into view.

"Fiddle-Dee-Dee" someone said stomping there foot.

"You're supposed to be Scarlett." Another person said pointing there finger at the young woman.

"Yes." The woman said with a laugh.

"I know that are sister hasn't been the best of friends to anyone but there is no reason why you have to be so mean to her," Carreen said standing up in front of her guest.

"She may be our sister Carreen but me and her have never been on the best of terms," Suellen said sticking up for one of their guest.

"I for one can't stand her. She's still that spoiled brat I knew back when we were younger." Another girl said sipping her drink.

"So that's what people really think of me?" Scarlett asked with horror in her green eyes.

"Yes Scarlett it is. You have made them think that you know. You're the one who put that in their heads." Melanie said telling Scarlett the truth. "I have to go, I've over stayed my welcome" as the mirror went back to normal.

"Don't I get to see more?" Scarlett asked turning her body from the mirror.

"I'm afraid not dear, I can't show you anymore," Melanie said putting her hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

Scarlett sighed and went back to her bed. She told Melanie goodbye and lay back down and went back to sleep. This was just becoming too odd. How could this be happening? Scarlett must have had something weird to eat or something because, things like this just didn't happen.

**A/N**: Sorry I had to end it there. I had to put Melanie in as a spirit I thought that would be a good twist. Any guesses on who the 3rd one will be? Are there fewer mistakes in this chapter? Please be nice if there are. Thanks, if you would review that would be great. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Future

Chapter 4: Christmas Future

Scarlett could barley sleep since the last ghost visited her. Oh it had been so good to see Melanie again. It had been four years since she had seen her face. Scarlett could still see the happiness and hear the laughter of Bonnie and Rhett. Oh how could she have really missed so much in all three of their lives together? Was there such a thing as going back and making things right again? Scarlett had no idea if there was such a thing. Her thoughts and dreams began to merge as one when all of a sudden there was a gust of cold wind going through the room.

Scarlett sat up quick and looked around while she caught her breath, sweat began to run down her face from all the dreams she was having. What was going on? There was another gust of wind when all of a sudden Scarlett saw a figure standing there in a big long black cloak with a hood coving the figures face.

"Are you the… ghost of Christmas future?" Scarlett asked in a scared voice. Out of all three ghosts this one scared her the most and she had no idea how that could be. At least the other two you could see their faces. Maybe that's what scared Scarlett so much. She had no idea what was underneath the hood. Did she really want to know what was behind the mask?

The spirit nodded yes while the hood stayed in place. Scarlett stayed under the covers with them up to her mouth. This was getting very scary. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and back to normal.

"What do you want?" Scarlett asked in a scared voice. She had never been scared in her entire life…until now.

The spirit pointed to the window just like Charles had.

"You want me to go out there? No I'm not going, back out that way." Scarlett said folding her arms across her chest.

The spirit didn't care he just jerked Scarlett to her feet and took her to the window. The spirit's long bony finger pointed at the window telling Scarlett to look out of it.

"No, I won't. I won't!" Scarlett said sinking to her knees and thrashing her head about. The spirit grabbed her small shoulders with his long skeletal hands forcing her up.

When Scarlett saw his hands, she gasped out in horror catching her breath as if she were going to die at the sight of his hands. His arms with its flesh hanging off the bone engulfed her upper body, and his skeletal hands kept her hands in place. She twisted and struggled to throw off his grip, but he held her close. Her eyes widened and her teeth chattered.

"Look, look at what your foolishness and greediness has done for you!" the spirit yelled in dark, raspy, evil tone. All the while keeping Scarlett where he wanted her.

Black hazy smoke swirled around the window and the sight changed from the dreary winter street to a lush white winter wonderland.

"Daddy, daddy look at what I can do," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Okay Bonnie Blue, show me," Rhett said with a smile upon his handsome face.

Bonnie's horse galloped faster and faster while Rhett kept up with her the best that he could. A horizontal white pole stood along the path as a hurdle. The horse gained speed and lifted its legs to jump, but the reaction happened too slowly. Raising its legs to the sky, the horse panicked.

"Daddy, help me!" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie Blue! Wha…Oh no!" Rhett realized that the horse was not going to make the five-foot jump. "Hold on!"

The horse's legs hit the pole, and Bonnie flipped over the horse's head onto her neck. Rhett raced to her side. Her eyes were shut. He leaned down to listen to her chest, but there was no sound of breath. He tried to give her the kiss of life, but nothing happened. Slowly, Bonnie turned a light shade of blue.

"No, this can't happen to our daughter. It can't. It mustn't," Scarlett said breaking one of her arms free and touching the window.

The spirit just pointed at the scene. Scarlett looked back at what was happening with pain in her lovely green eyes. By now Rhett was running into the house with Bonnie in his strong arms.

"Call Dr. Meade, Mammy. I think Bonnie is….dead," Rhett said panting for air.

Mammy went and got the doctor, with in minuets Dr. Meade was over at the Butler's attending Bonnie's side. "It would be better if I tell you and Mrs. Butler together. Where is she?" Dr. Meade asked coming out of Bonnie's room.

"She's out of town; she had to go on a business trip," Rhett said sitting in a chair right across from Bonnie's room. He had sat there for hours upon hours waiting for Dr. Meade to come out.

"Bonnie has died of a broken neck and bleeding, I'm sorry for your loss," Dr. Meade said putting his things away in his black bag.

Rhett looked over at Dr. Meade with sadness and for a moment tears in his eyes. "It's all my fault that this has happened." Rhett finally got through his lips.

"It's not Rhett," Dr. Meade said going over to him. "I have another person I have to see, so if you will excuse me."

The doctor disappeared into the night leaving Rhett in his big lonely home. The funeral was to be the next day for his little Bonnie Blue.

Before Scarlett could say or do anything the scene changed to a man and child standing in front of a house with another man in a dark blue uniform on.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilkes but we have got to take your land from you. We haven't been getting your taxes in quite a while now. This is the last thing we can do," the Yankee said.

"Ashley and Beau loosing Twelve Oaks, that can't be. Why didn't he pay his taxes?" Scarlett asked. This was so scary first Bonnie, now Ashley and Beau.

"You paid him very little. Three dollars a week, barely enough money to buy a can of beans, let alone pay taxes which is $300," The spirit said in that rough, raspy voice of his once again.

"But I thought…" Scarlett started but the spirit stopped her.

"What? That Ashley had enough money that you thought you would just fire him?"

"Daddy, what are we going to do now that we have no home?" Beau asked looking at his father with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know Beau but we will find a place to stay don't you worry," Ashley said patting his son on the head.

The Yankee told Ashley and Beau to leave the house before they were forced to leave. Scarlett shook her head and shut her eyes for a few moments trying to block out the scene that was in front of her.

"This can all be changed can't it? After all this is the future so it hasn't happened yet," Scarlett said trying to look on the bright side of this, but really there was no bright side to any of this. First her daughter is killed in a horse accident and the next Ashley and Beau Wilkes were homeless. What could be next?

"It has been happening for a while now Scarlett. From the moment you put Ashley on that three dollar pay," The spirit said shaking his head back and forth.

Scarlett looked at the scene in horror this couldn't happen. The spirit changed the scene while Scarlett's face still had horror written on it. Next the scene was a very snowy day with people walking around. It looked like….Atlanta.

"What is this spirit?" Scarlett asked pointing at the window.

The spirit didn't say a word he just watched the scene. People in black clothes walked the streets of Atlanta.

"Thank goodness she's dead it was about time she died." A woman said…from the looks of it, it was India Wilkes.

"India, how can you say such a horrid thing?" Mrs. Meade asked putting her hand to her mouth.

"I just can. She deserved this," India said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She may have been a spoiled southern belle of a brat but there's no need to say such a thing," Another lady said coming up to them.

"Spirit, who is this woman they speak of?" Scarlett asked looking at the figure in the cloak.

The spirit didn't respond it just pointed at the window once again. On a narrow bed with a white sheet over it lay a body of a person long forgotten.

"Who is this person sprit? Do not try my patience," Scarlett said as anger filled her voice.

The spirit didn't care he just stood there like he had before. Scarlett couldn't take much more of this. She picked up a piece of coal that had made its way over to the window and threw it at the window.

"Enough Spirit, I have had enough of this!" Scarlett yelled as the piece of coal went through the window.

The spirit had finally had enough of this foolishness of Scarlett, so he picked her up with force and flew out the window.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Scarlett yelled as the ghost carried her through the cold chilly air.

Moments later Scarlett landed in snow covering her face and body. She looked up to see that she was in a grave yard just outside where she lived.

"Why did you bring me here spirit? I don't need to be here," Scarlett said with anger. This was not at least a bit funny. If Scarlett was having a nightmare she wished she would wake up from it soon or should would certainly go crazy.

**A/N:**Sorry this is a shorter chapter then all the others, I had finals this past week and my boyfriend broke up with me this past Thursday so its been a real heart breaker.


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Dream

Chapter 5: Just A Dream

The spirit pointed his skeletal finger at the cold, dark, stone which had snow on it. Scarlett looked again to see the snow blow off of the grave. Scarlett's eyes got wide like two coins when she saw whose name was across the stone. Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler.

"No it can't be, but…how…I," Scarlett started with fear separating her words coming out of her mouth looking up at the spirit while the snow fell down heavily onto Scarlett's face and body. Scarlett tried covering her head with what hat she had time to grab before they took their leave.

"Look upon the face of your death Scarlett O'Hara." The spirit said in his dark, raspy, evil tone. This spirit was not giving up he was going to get through to her if it was the last thing he did that night.

Scarlett looked back down at the grave and saw that once again the snow had blown away to reveal her birth date and…her death date December 25,…

"No Spirit this can't happen. I can change. Please, I know I can. Please Spirit, don't let this happen. I'm too young to die at such an age." Scarlett begged as she clung to the spirits skeletal legs.

The spirit didn't care one bit he just shock her off causing her to fall backwards into the deep, dark, cold grave that was at least six feet or so.

"AW! Let me out of here spirit, please help me out. I can't stay in here forever." Scarlett yelled as she hit the bottom of the grave. She looked up at the spirit who by now stood over the grave looking down upon her.

"No Scarlett you are going to stay down there…that is where you belong…that is where you put me." The spirit said back at the yelling and pleading Scarlett. The wind blew by heavily causing to knock off his black hood, revealing to Scarlett who he really was…

Scarlett's eyes got wide with fear and horror. Frank Kennedy stood above her. He was a light blue as if he hadn't received enough oxygen; he wore a rather old blue suit. A big bullet hole was right in the middle of his forehead.

A gasped escaped her red lips. "Frank…how can this be?" Scarlett asked with terror in her voice.

"You made me this way Scarlett. You were the one who sent me to my death on that dirt road. You are the one who put that bullet through my head!" Frank yelled in his raspy, cold voice.

"I…I did no such thing Frank!" Scarlett yelled looking up at the spirit.

"Yes you did Scarlett. Do not ignore what you have done. All those things that Charles, Melanie and I have showed you are your entire fault and nobody elses." Frank said as he began putting the lid and dirt upon the grave.

"NO!!!!! LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! FRANK YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME DOWN HERE ALL BY MYSELF ALONE IN THE DARK!" Scarlett yelled one and final time, but it didn't work the lid just shut leaving Scarlett alone in the dark.

Scarlett tossed and turned sweat running down her face. She screamed out in terror and horror. The sheets began to come off of her from kicking, along with her screaming her lungs out.

Rhett ran into the room to see this for himself. "Scarlett honey wake up your having a nightmare." Rhett said shaking Scarlett's shoulder's a little.

Scarlett opened her dark green eyes moments later. "Oh Rhett it all seemed so real. The spirits and the things I saw. You where there along with Bonnie, you two were sitting in the sitting room and Bonnie was asking when I was going to start being a mother to her? Ashley was poor and he and Beau had no home and oh the last thing was…I had died and nobody cared that I had. India was glad that I had died, and then I was in my grave begging the last spirit to be let out." Scarlett said trying to catch her breath. "Charles was the ghost of Christmas past, Melanie was the ghost of Christmas present and Frank was the ghost of Christmas future." She put her hands to her head trying to forget this awful nightmare.

Rhett held her in his arms rocking her back and forth. "My pet it was all just a nightmare that was all dear and nothing more. You're safe now Scarlett; please don't worry anymore," Rhett said kissing Scarlett's forehead.

A few moments later Bonnie came into the room holding her new doll. "Mother, daddy it's Christmas. Can I open my gifts from Santa!?" Bonnie asked sitting on the end of Scarlett's bed.

"Of course you can Bonnie. Your father and I will be down there soon," Scarlett said with a smile upon her lovely face.

Bonnie ran from the room down the steps and sat next to the tree with excitement. "Rhett I saw that doll in my dream," Scarlett said still sitting in her bed.

"Of course you have dear. Remember we picked it out for her together while she was at school one day. Don't you remember Scarlett?" Rhett asked looking at Scarlett with confusion.

"Of course," Scarlett said staring out the door that Bonnie had just exited.

"Bonnie asked me last night if she could open one gift and I told her she could," Rhett said with a smile going across his face.

"Mother, Daddy, come on!" Bonnie yell filled the house.

"We better get down there before she rips through all those gifts before we get down there," Rhett said with a laugh.

After Scarlett got her rob on she put her hand on Rhett's shoulder. "After we're done here, I would like to take some things over to Ashley and Beau," Scarlett said looking up at her husband.

"I think that's a wonderful idea my pet." Rhett said kissing his wife softly on the lips, and then they went down stairs to see their daughter coming over to them and taking her daddy's hand in one of hers and her mothers in another.

"Come on," Bonnie said sitting next to the tree with the many gifts under it.

"Alright Bonnie," Scarlett said with a laugh as her and Rhett sat on the sofa across from the tree. "Go ahead." Scarlett looked at Bonnie with a smile.

Bonnie ripped through the lovely wrapping paper within a few moments, to reveal a lovely new dress the top was dark blue velvet and the bottom was a light ice blue. Bonnie made a face then looked at her parents.

"That's beautiful Bonnie that will look so cute with your little black shoes and white tights," Scarlett said looking at Bonnie then at Rhett with a smile. She knew Bonnie liked it. She just wanted a toy on her first present.

Bonnie got another gift from underneath the tree. It was a rather big one. Bonnie once again ripped the paper off. Her eyes got wide; it was her own riding saddle with her name on it.

"Now it will be much easier to ride my horse." Bonnie laughed putting it aside. More presents came and went. Bonnie had opened all of her gifts she had gotten so many great things.

"Bonnie I think I see one more gift behind the tree," Rhett said pointing at the tree.

Bonnie went and looked and sure enough there was one more gift. It was such a big gift Bonnie could hardly pull it out from behind the tree. Bonnie ripped the wrapping off the very large gift. It was a doll house that looked like Tara.

"Wow it looks just like where you used to live Mother," Bonnie said with joy as she began jumping up and down.

"Yes it does Bonnie," Scarlett said agreeing with her daughter.

"Can I play with it now?" Bonnie asked looking back at her parents.

"You can when we get back from Ashley's and Beau's," Rhett answered Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her parents with her little puppy dog face as she often did. "No Bonnie now go and get your new dress on," Rhett said shaking his head back and forth.

Bonnie didn't say a word, she grabbed her new dress and went and got ready. Within a matter of a few hours the Butlers were at Twelve Oaks.

"Scarlett, Rhett, Bonnie its' so good to see you all," Ashley said coming to the door. "Beau, look who's here." Beau came to the door to see the Butler's standing there.

"It's good to see you," Beau said with a smile.

"These are for you," Rhett said putting a big bag of toys down and a big Christmas dinner.

"Along with this," Scarlett said handing Ashley a check for five hundred dollars.

"Thank you I don't know what to say," Ashley managed to say a few moments later.

"Here is something you can say. Would you be my partner in my lumber mill?" Scarlett asked looking at Ashley with a smile upon her lovely face.

"Yes, I would love to be your partner," Ashley said with surprise.

And a great evening was had by all and as for Scarlett let's just say she had a change of heart.

**A/N**: Well thats it hope you liked it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
